Present Memories
by XinTrayce
Summary: A new tournament has finally began, Brawl. Fox still has feelings for someone who leave his team because of a small difference. How will this play out in the tournament. CONTAINS YAOI.
1. Starting Off

Woot! First story! Cheer for Me! :D

I tried to format my stories like KiteTheBlade's, go read his stories, they're much better than mine :D

Actually in a way Kite helped me alot, whatever, ENJOY THE STORY plz.

* * *

Each veteran of the previous two smash tournaments received a special gold-encrusted envelope as an invitation for this year's. The new comers received an abysmal envelope, compared the type the veteran's had gotten, a week later. This year was predicted to be the greatest tournament of them all.

**

* * *

**

Master Hand's agency

"I'm a bit concerned about the new guy…," thought Master Hand to himself. This was the first of the tournaments Master Hand wasn't in charge of.

"Tabuu, he seems like he would run things efficiently," continued on Master Hand. Master hand clicked the red button on the wall near the exit of his door. A voice came from the black box above the button.

"Sir?" came the voice.

"Yes, Tabuu, can you go alert the busses for the new comers and send out the instant transportation pods for the veterans now? Thank you." Master Hand took his finger off of the button and went back to previous duties.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion, Ball Room

The busses would have a long time getting to the places it needs to, it would have to rip apart the very existence of space to make it back to the smash mansion in time. And that's exactly what it will do.

Within hours, veterans showed up from transcending universes. Every veteran seemed to be there, but that would prove to be a lie. Master Hand pulled out his clipboard and began to take roll.

"Everyone seems in check, but a few are missing." Master Hand walked over to Marth. "Do you know where Roy is? He was one of the lucky ones, we were thinking of removing him until Tabuu stepped in."

Marth simply replied, "He couldn't make it."

"We're also missing two of our Cornerian fighters," exclaimed Master Hand, "As I recall Mr. McCloud won the last tournament."

Murmurs came from the crowd of fighters recalling how Fox had beaten them all. Master Hand ran back to his office and called for Tabuu again. "Tabuu, please alert Mr. McCloud and Mr. Lombardi they have missed the deadline for veterans and must now ride the newcomer's bus, thank you."

"Yes sir," Tabuu responded. Master Hand took his finger off of the button.

**

* * *

**

Cornerian Playa Suites, Penthouse

Fox wakes up in bed to the sun shining in his face. He had slept in which was quite unusual for Fox. He was sleeping in his navy-blue boxers with the Star Fox logo branded in silver on the lower right pant-cuff. His room was the penthouse suite in the Cornerian Playa Suites. The rooms were a beige-like cream color, the frames of the doors, windows, and floors had beautiful auburn finishes. The wall paper had small sailboats transcending the walls to create a decorative border. The floor was mostly tile, but the bedroom has a lighter creamy off-white color for the carpet. The tables are made from glass and other sturdy furniture from auburn finished wood. General Pepper often gave him a short period of 'retiring' during the time the Super Smash Tournaments were being held.

Fox slipped out from under the covers and stared out of the enormous window in his suite. Fox's window had an amazing view of the Cornerian beaches, instead of buildings and other civilization-inspired things like the other suites. And it's a good thing, so no one could be admiring his physique from afar. Or so he thinks. He continued to admire the view, when his cell-phone started to ring. He walked over to his nightstand and answered the phone. "Hello?" Fox had said in an 'I-just-woke-up' tone.

"Yes, Mr. McCloud, it seems you and Mr. Lombardi haven't showed up at this years tournament, you will have to wait two days for the new comer's bus to show at Corneria," came the voice of Tabuu.

"Who are you?" Fox thought for a moment and grabbed the envelope off his nightstand, "Tabuu? Um, okay Mr. Tabuu, we'll catch the new comer's bus."

"Thank you for your time, we hope to see great matches this year from the both of you," replied Tabuu.

Fox hung up his phone. "Guess he doesn't know," thinks Fox. He walked over to the mirror placed on top of an auburn dresser in front of the auburn-colored bed and lifted up a picture. The picture is of Fox and Falco receiving an award for their last mission together. Fox held the picture tight and reminisced about his last moments with Falco, before he left Star Fox just a year earlier.

**

* * *

**

Reminiscence of Fox McCloud

About a year before now, Fox decided to come clean about the new things he discovered about himself. He admitted to Falco that he had been in love with Falco for quite some time. Falco had stood in shock for five seconds before snapping back to reality. Falco couldn't handle having someone who was gay getting as close as Fox had in the past to him. Falco quickly quit Team Star Fox and took up private mercenary jobs from the Cornerian Government. The only other person he could trust now was Zelda, after the melee tournament Fox had told Zelda and she swore to keep it a secret. Since then, Fox hasn't trusted anyone with that secret.

**

* * *

**

Cornerian Playa Suites, Penthouse

Fox searched through his contacts and looked for Falco's number. He pressed talk and lifted the phone to his ear. The phone rings once…and then twice…then again.

"We're sorry but you do not have the sufficient rights to talk to this costumer, please hang up," the monotonous voice commands.

"Heh, you would think he would just get a new phone," said Fox aloud to himself. He knelt down and picked up the suite's phone, extension 299. He picked up the phone and dialed Falco's number from his cell-phone. The phone rings three times before emitting a message.

"The person you are trying to contact is unavailable, please leave a message after the beep," that same monotonous voice from before.

Fox decided not to leave a message and put the phone back onto the receiver. Fox pulled his regular day-wear out of the dresser where and grabbed a fresh towel from the top of the dresser where the picture lay. He examines his chest in the mirror on the dresser, he scratched at the tuff of fur located in the middle. He chips away the dried cum on his lower abdomen from last nights self-fulfillment. Fox striped down from his boxers and walks into the bathroom to take a shower, his tail swishing from side to side in a benevolent manner.

Fox turned on the water to a mid-hot temperature, the way he always liked it. He squeezed the liquid body soap into his hand and lathered the liquid into his fur. First his arms, then his chest, then his legs, moving back up to his tail, and lathering his groin area. He whispered, "Falco…" to himself. Within seconds, Fox found himself masturbating. He continued pumping and pumping. Just as Fox was beginning to reach his climax, the phone rang. Thinking that the call could have potentially been from Falco he quickly jumped out of the shower, strapped on a towel and darted for the door. Within the third ring, Fox finally reached the phone, "Hello? Falco?" Fox huffed into to telephone.

"Fox? Is that you? This is a surprise, called to see if I was still available, eh?" Falco asks very sardonically.

"No jackass, it seems we both missed the I.T.P's for the veterans, so now we have to ride the new comer's bus," Fox answered back.

"Well how come they told you and not me?" Falco asked.

"Maybe they assumed that you were still on my team, I only called you to alert you that you have two days to pack and get ready. Go to the stop just outside the Cornerian Playa Suites," replieed Fox, trying to end the conversation.

"Fox, I—," Falco begins, only to be cut short from Fox hanging up the phone.

**

* * *

**

Outside the Cornerian Playa Suites

A young ferret, about a year younger than Fox lies atop a palm tree near the water's edge of Corneria's largest beach, in the back of the Cornerian Playa Suites. The ferret has coffee-colored fur which fades to black. His fur pattern makes him appear as though he has a mask which clashes with his sapphire-blue eyes. He walked back into the hotel, and walked down the left hallway to his room, 108. He slid the card in and pulled the handle. The door clicks and the ferret has access. He walks into the bedroom and turns on the lights. He grabbed his favorite blue vest, black long-sleeved shirt, and grey and black boots which vaguely resembled a Star Fox uniform. He then grabs a scanner off of the top shelf of his dresser, the same scanner he received while working as a mercenary.

"Today is the day, everyone I will meet is goin' DOWN!" the ferret says, sounding over-confident, "Xin Trayce is not going to lose!" Xin continued on. He grabs his suitcase, which contained his clothes, his wallet and I.D, and his common mercenary gear and headed off to the new comer's bus stop.

**

* * *

**

New Comer's Bus Stop

Xin left kind of early, but the bus was still there. The stop is only a ten minute walk east of the Cornerian Playa Suites. When Xin finally arrived, he walked onto the bus. Xin was surprised to see barely any newcomers. An emissarian was driving the bus. As Xin was walking down the aisle to find a place to sit, there were eyes staring at him. After all, he was a new comer. When Xin finally found a seat, he poked a blonde-haired kid with a funky hair-style.

"Hey you, my name is Xin. What is yours and where are the other new comers?" Xin asked the kid.

"Err…I was told not to talk to strangers," the kid responded silently.

"I'm not a stranger, I told you my name," Xin says in defense.

"Oh, well, my name is Lucas, the other new comers who are not here must've found other methods of transportation, I guess," Lucas says.

"But what about that guy, with the wings," Xin points, "he looks like he can just fly there!" Xin adds on.

"Oh, Pit? I don't know, I guess he's lazy," replies Lucas, trying to seem funny.

"Oh well, I'm going to sleep," says Xin.

Lucas sat back into his seat and began talking to Toon Link from across the bus. Xin falls asleep horizontally in the bus seat like most animals.

Shortly after, Fox walked onto the bus carrying his bags. He looks from side to side, thinking about each one he is going to defeat, and familiar they seem in the process. The vulpine walks past Lucas and stops.

"Ness, what happened to your hat?" Fox asks, having no clue about what he just asked.

"My name isn't Ness, its Lucas, do I look like a veteran to you?" Lucas replied in defense.

"Actually you look a lot like Ness, could've fooled me," Fox says as he shrugs.

Fox continues walking, examining, and he stopped once again. One seat behind Lucas, asleep, lays Xin. Fox stops and thinks to himself, "Is he from around here? He looks…familiar. Meh, must be another clone [1] or something." Fox scurried to the near-back of the bus only to see someone else in his preferred seat. A muscular man in Camouflage with weapons attached to his clothes sat in Fox's preferred seat. The man gives Fox an angry stare, "What?" he asked.

"You're in my seat…" Fox said.

"I don't see your name on it, but what I do see, is this C4 that has your name on it…" says the mystery man. Beeping sounds come from his ear. "Colonel!" The man in camouflage said as he put his hand to his ear. Fox stays silent, and stares. "Understood, Snake out!" Snake added on. Snake ran off the bus and climbed a ladder onto a helicopter, "The seat is all yours now!" He shouts from the helicopter.

"Weirdo…" Fox then sat down, "Ugh, its warm," he shuffled in his seat to get a more comfortable position. He places his bags in the seat with him. Eventually, Fox finally manages to adapt to his seat with the bags.

"Attention all new comers, we will be departing in five minutes," an automated voice from the PA system of the bus uttered. The vulpine stands to get another look at some of the new comers.

"I don't see Falco anywhere…that chump," he says to himself. Fox dips his head, twiddles his thumbs and becomes a little disappointed. Falco would be the last person he wanted to see, but at the same time there is another part of Fox that really wants him to be there.

"Attention all new comers, we will be departing in one minute," the same automated voice from the PA system reiterates. Fox is getting concerned with wondering where Falco is.

"I hope I'm not too late," an all too familiar voice to Fox came from the front of the bus. Fox's concern is laid to rest, and he tries to straighten his face before Falco can notice him. Falco walks down the aisles rather quickly wearing his old Star Fox uniform, and doesn't stop to chat with anyone. Falco's eyes get diverted for a second when walking by Xin. "Is he from around here?" Falco asked himself. Falco walked to the back of the bus, finally reaching his destination. He stops and stares at Fox. Fox then stares back, his face slightly affected by rage. Falco leans over and gives Fox a hug.

"What's up, bud?" Falco whispered into Fox's ear.

* * *

[1] clone; as in somewhat with a near the same moves as Fox, i.e Falco in Melee

That's my first story, hope you like it, review, im accepting all critique.

Special thanks to Kite for betareading this -claps for Kite- :D

This is only chapter one of an ongoing series.


	2. Suprise

Second Chapter Woot!

This one wasn't beta read, so it might be one of my bad ones

Claps for Kite and ikkai for reviewing and stuff, go read their stories D:

None the less, enjoy teh story, errr....chapter

* * *

**New Comer's Bus**

Fox was stunned for the five seconds that Fox enjoyed that hug, before pushing Falco off of him.

"What is wrong with you?" Fox asked, trying to figure what happened to Falco. Fox's heart was beating faster than normal, and shock fell over Fox's face. What happened to the person who left his team because he learned that his captain was gay? Fox certainly was not expecting that hug. Fox thought to himself, "Who the hell is this?!?"

"Are you surprised? What I did back then was wrong of me…I hope…I didn't do any damage…" Falco said, full of remorse.

"Is this the real Falco?" Fox thought to himself. "Well you did." Fox said aloud. Fox turned to face out of the window. Falco sat in the seat across from Fox, and puts his bags next to him. The azure avian sighed.

"Attention, we are now departing to the next stop in the Lylat System," the PA's voice came again.

Fox looked up and wondered what other place in Lylat they would stop at. Maybe they would go by Aquas for another smasher. The vulpine would soon find out.

**

* * *

**

Lylat System

Within seconds the bus lifted off into the sky. The bus traveled through the darkness of space, quickly passing the planets of Fortuna and Macbeth. Within seconds the bus came to a stop. Fox looked out of the window and saw an all too familiar ship. Fox became worried, that he might actually have some competition in this tournament.

The bus let out it's docking escalator from the door of the bus to the hull of the ship waiting outside. In a matter of seconds a gruff voice came from the entrance to the bus, "Howdy," a gray Wolf enters the bus, sets his bags down near the front, and sits in the nearest spot.

Fox found himself quickly tensing up. "Damnit, my worst enemy is here, I'll just take all my frustration out on him, hopefully he wont notice me until we get to the Mansion to avoid any awkward situation," Fox thought to himself. Fox wasn't the only one who noticed the gray lupine, Falco has also seemed to notice. Falco stood from his seat and began to walk toward the front of the bus.

Fox quickly noticed Falco rising and grabbed Falco's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" Fox asks, trying to keep his voice down so Wolf wouldn't notice.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to give Wolf a piece of my mind," exclaimed Falco.

"But he hasn't done anything wrong…yet, not even here in Lylat. Listen, let's just wait until we get to the smash mansion," Fox said.

Falco finally got the picture and sat down. Falco shuffled in his seat as the bus got back on it's main course the smash mansion. Fox continued looking out of the window saying good-bye to his home for the next two months. Fox fell asleep to pass the time. Since he had the bags in his seat, Fox fell asleep upright with his head against the window. Falco looked over and saw Fox sleeping and decided to do the same. The bus floated through space with no turbulence at all.

Near the front of the bus, Wolf also lay asleep, sprawled over the majority of his seat.

Behind Lucas and Toon Link, who were still chatting away, lay Xin still out like a light.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Atmosphere

The bus shook. The bus started shaking harder. All of the vibrations awoke all of the sleeping passengers. Fox felt something is his pants and quickly tried to get rid of that feeling once he realized what it was. Luckily it was just him and Falco at the back of the bus, so no one noticed.

Xin awoke to two people staring at his face. He recognized one face, but not the other. "Um, what?" he said in a drowsy way.

"Wakee Wakee Xin! This is Link, he says there is someone just like him at the smash mansion," Lucas says franticly, happy that he's made a friend. Toon Link waved. Xin then sat upright and looked out the window.

"Wow, this planet is huge," Xin said in amazement.

Wolf on the other hand, woke up a bit more irritably. He'd be ready to go back to sleep if it were any other day.

The new comer's bus had finally entered the atmosphere and reached it's destination. The bus landed in the docking bay next to the mansion. Surprisingly, there were other ships docked there, from the new comer's who decided to skip the bus ride.

The bus doors opened. Tabuu walked onto the bus to greet the newcomer's.

"Welcome all to the third tournament in the Super Smash Brothers series. I hope to see some good matches this tournament," Tabuu welcomed the smashers on the new comer's bus. "Now, if you would please exit from the bus out the front and back exits," he added on, again with his unmoving mouth.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion

In a matter of seconds the smashers grabbed their bags and headed off the bus. Some of the veterans already in the mansion peered out of windows to get a better look at the new comers. Samus and Peach were gossiping about which of the new comers looked interesting to them. But Zelda was looking out the window from a corner.

On the other side of the mansion Link was closely looking for his other self. He first looked at Ike, because of the sword but Ike was quickly ruled out. His eyes scrolled some more, and found a more cartoonous person talking to what looked like Ness. Link chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Courtyard

Down at the courtyard, the new comers gathered to exchange greetings, since they had nothing else to do while Tabuu unlocked the gigantic doors, having to sift through the well protected doors. Fox stayed behind the crowd, closer to the bus. Falco also did the same. But Falco soon started walking towards the crowd. Fox grabbed his arm, just above the elbow.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do," Fox said demandingly.

"Relax…There was someone else who caught my particular interests when I was walking on the bus," Falco replied.

"Wait, you aren't talking about that brown ferret who looks like one of us, are you?" Fox asked questioningly.

"What? You saw him too?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually quite curious about him as well." Fox responded.

Fox weaved through a small crowd with Falco following behind him. Fox was glad to see Falco wasn't snapping at him because of his sexual orientation. On the other side of the crowd, Xin was talking to Lucas and Toon Link once again.

"Hey, you!" Falco shouted out and pointed.

"That's no way to greet someone…Hi I'm-" Fox was cut off.

"I know you, you're Fox McCloud, and you're Falco Lombardi. I've heard all about you, you're the top names in the mercenaries business. But hi, my name is Xin Trayce, I'm also in the mercenary business myself," Xin exclaimed. By this time Lucas and Toon Link had walked away from Xin.

"Wow, this kid is alright with me, a bit talkative, but alright," said Falco slapping Xin on the back.

"Kid?! I'm almost as old as Fox," Xin explained.

"Well, Xin, I hope to see good matches from you, hopefully some that are original…" Fox said slyly.

"What? You think just because I'm a mercenary I'd have attacks like you?" Xin asked blatantly. "Actually I tend to use my fists more, and my blaster has a charge-up function. And that fire move you have, I have yet to master so I use this hook I fire out of the bottom of my gun, code-named Dragon Wings." He tried to explain.

"So is this a competition?" Fox asked with a high morale.

"You know it!" Xin said and shook Fox's hand. Xin became happier when he shook Fox's hand, noticing how good it felt.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Lobby

Tabuu finally got the doors to the mansion open.

"The rooms you will be staying in are posted on the walls of the main hallway and the hallways on each floor. I hope you all have a wonderful time here." Tabuu projected as the newcomers came walking in. All the men were on the left side of the mansion, and all the women were on the right side. The mansion is separated into three stories. Tabuu did his best to keep the smashers in rooms with people they could relate to.

Fox, Falco, and Xin walked over to the frame hanging on the corner of the main walk-in area. Xin got a first glance at the list and filled with joy, but caught himself and remained calm.

"So who'ya got?" Falco asked. Xin raised his hand and pointed to Fox.

"We're in room CM3," Xin managed to say, slightly embarrassed by the excitement. Falco shoved Xin out of the way to get a look at the list for himself.

"No way, that means…I'm stuck with…" Falco stuttered. A snarling sound came from behind them. They all turn around, revealing a grey lupine staring at the same list.

"Quite frankly I would've preferred that kid," Wolf raised his hand to point at Xin, and smirked. Xin became a bit agitated.

"Why does everyone keep calling me a kid?" Xin said with a slight annoyance.

"Hey, this isn't right! Screw this, I demand this list to be redone!" Falco yelled out. Fox remained quite.

"What, all the sudden you two are best friends again?" Wolf said with a smile. Fox then walked away, trying to avoid the conversation, with Falco soon following him, leaving Wolf without an answer. "What do you want?" Wolf added on and stared at Xin. Xin stood and stared at the lupine and then quickly scampered after Fox and Falco.

Falco headed down the hallway to Master Hand's office in demand of a change. Fox didn't know what to think, he had just met Xin so he had no reason to hate him. He didn't mind Falco being with him but the room would quickly fill with the stress of old love, not to mention the questions of how Falco could accept Fox now all of the sudden, and not then.

**

* * *

**

Master Hand's Office

Falco knocked on Master Hand's door, and entered without consent. "I demand to be switched into another room!" Falco said enraged, with a snarling tone. Fox and Xin soon followed after. Master Hand turned around in an enormous chair to face Falco. Master Hand seemed to be annoyed a little, but you could never tell.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lombardi but all rooms are final, and we see to it best that a new comer be paired with a veteran in this situation," Master Hand exclaimed. Xin stood in amazement looking at Master Hand. "Welcome to the tournament," Master Hand says in Xin's direction. Xin continued to stare before snapping back.

"Err, hi…" Xin managed to say. He had never seen anything like Master Hand, unless you count the many times Fox encountered Andross.

Despite Falco's many attempts to try and switch rooms with Xin, he eventually gave up. The three walked back to the main walk-in area. Wolf was nowhere in sight, they each walked up to the booth to pick up their key cards. Falco carried his bags to room BM3, one level under CM3, while Fox and Xin carried their bags to the elevator to get to room CM3.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Room CM3

Fox slid the key card into the door's card slot and pulled the handle. Once the door was opened, Fox put the key card back into his pocket and flipped on the light switch. The room smelt new. In the farthest two corners of the room were two ivory color beds with a brown comforter. The beds rested against walls that also contained windows in between each bed on the wall space. Each bed had six pillows, with the colors of brown, gold, and white laid out on each horizontal side. There was a bed stool at the end of each bed. There was other furniture spread around the room.

"I call this one!" Xin yelled out and threw his bags on the bed on the left. Xin was smiling as he did so. Fox took up the other bed and turned back around, heading out the door.

"Where are you going, Fox?" asked Xin.

"I'm going to see how Falco is dealing with his situation," Fox replied with a smirk. "It should be interesting to see how he reacts to it," he added on.

"Okay," Xin said with a nervous smile.

"Do you want to share the laughs?" Fox smirked.

"Heh, heck yes," Xin said with a smile.

The two proceeded to leave the room. Fox turned the handle on the door and swung it open. The door opened inwards to their room. A mysterious pink puffball with a badge in it's hand was standing in front of the door. The puffball had a face, with a cheery expression on it.

"Hiiiiiii!" it said.

"Hi Kirby, what do you have there?" Fox took the badge from Kirby's hand.

"Wait a minute, you can understand what 'Kirby' just said?" asked Xin.

"No, but he's a veteran, and that's pretty much all the English he knows," Fox replies. The badge in Fox's hand split into two separate badges. He handed one to Xin. "You're going to need this if you want to participate," Fox said to the confused-looking Xin. Xin examined the badge and put it in his vest pocket, smirking.

* * *

Xin: Stop calling me kid... ;_;

Chapter twoooooo, please review, and tell your friends and such


	3. MofuMofu

Third chapter, this is a long one. Well, not really, but longer than the previous one.

This is a weird chapter in my opinion, but nonetheless enjoy it plz

**

* * *

Smash Mansion: Hallway CM**

Fox and Xin headed towards the elevator. They walked side by side through the hallway. As they were walking down the hall their tails were swishing back and forth. Fox's tail hit Xin's and then Xin paused for a brief moment. Fox looked to his left at Xin, "Xin…are you…blushing?" he asked with a smile.

"I swear its nothing…" Xin tried to cover up not only his face, but as well as something in his pants. They approached the elevator and Fox pressed the down button on the paneling on the outside. Soon, the elevator came up and a kid with a red cap and three Pokémon walked out. Xin followed him with his eyes and then walked into the elevator, with Fox following after. "Which floor are they on?" asked Xin hastily.

"One floor below us," replied Fox. Xin decided to stay in one corner, opposite to Fox to avoid any conflict. Fox was still smiling and looking at Xin. Xin tried to keep his head down to cover up his blushing. "Xin, why are you still blushing?" Fox smirked. "Are you gay?" he added. Xin ducked his head.

"No way, man!" Xin tried to cover up, but he was becoming even redder. Fox walked over to Xin and picked up his hand. But this only made Xin blush more profusely, the fur on his cheek became tinted with red, something in his pants felt harder than regular, and Xin knew there was no hiding that. Xin was definitely feeling an attraction to Fox.

"It's okay, I don't mind, really. And I promise I won't tell," Fox says politely. Xin began to calm down, returning the original color to his cheeks.

The next few seconds were silent. By this time, Xin had calmed down and was back to his original complexion.

"So are you going to let go of my hand?" Xin asked. This, in turn, made Fox blush. Xin was ready to return the question Fox had asked but the elevator doors rang, and opened up. The hallway wasn't much different than the floor above's. Fox had figured that it would be in the same order as theirs and proceeded towards that door, walking next to Xin. Their tails collided again. Fox looked over at Xin. But Xin wasn't as red as when it happened before. Xin didn't really mind it.

**

* * *

**

Fox's Mind

"He's not bad looking, not as much muscle as Falco, but still…kind of cute" Fox thought to himself. Fox's emerald green eyes wondered to a place farther south, examining Xin for more personal reasons. This made Fox smirk a bit. Then he focused his eyes back on Falco's room.

**

* * *

**

Xin's Mind

"He's looking at me. I wonder…No way, Fox isn't…? Whatever," Xin thought. Xin began to blush again. "Actually I never realized, that I may actually have feelings for Fox beyond any other person," Xin continued to think.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Hallway BM

"Where are you going, the rooms right here," Fox said to Xin, who continued to walk. Xin was somewhat deep in thought of his recently found attraction to Fox. Fox caught Xin's attention and he turned around and walked back to the door. Fox lifted his right hand and knocked on the door. There was silence. Fox knocked on the door again. This time the door creaked open.

"What…?" came a drowsy, yet all-too-familiar voice from behind the door.

"We just got here and you're already sleeping Falco? I would've expected you to be arguing with Wolf," Fox said blatantly.

"Actually, when I got here, I just found his bags on the bed, so I took the other one, but when he comes back I'll need to settle a few ground rules," replied Falco with a harsh tone. Falco closed the door. Some clicking sounds were heard from the other side. Falco had unlocked the door with a slight creaking sound. The door swung open at a ninety degree angle to the wall, Falco was standing there with no shirt on. He first looked at Fox, smirking, and then scrolled his head at Xin, at which his eyes opened wide. "Shiiiiiiiiiit, hey, sorry man, if I had seen you I would've made myself decent," Falco said sorrowfully. The door was then closed.

Fox stood there, with a pink tint in his cheeks. Xin was standing also, "Well, at least he didn't call me kid again," Xin laughed. "Fox? Are you okay?" Xin asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that he came out here like that in front of you…" Fox managed to say.

"It's no problem, I can maintain myself. I mean- he looks nice, but I don't think I'd be interested, and I think there is someone else I like," Xin said to Fox with a smile.

"But back there, when our tails clashed. Why couldn't you maintain yourself?" Fox pondered.

"I don't know, I guess I was overwhelmed," Xin replied, getting a more reddish tint in his cheeks.

"So, nothing wrong south of the border?" Fox tried to sound funny. Xin blushed once more.

"At least, not from Falco," Xin thought to himself.

"No," Xin said embarrassed. Another click was heard from the door. This time Falco was dressed in his Star Fox uniform. Xin and Fox moved out of his way and Falco walked out of the door, closing it behind and stuffing the key card in his pocket.

"So, how about we introduce some smashers to Xin?" Falco suggested. This struck a confident smile over Xin's face.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Elevator

The three headed out into the elevator at the end of the hall. They took it down the first floor. For some odd reason, all was quiet. Everyone had retreated to their rooms to meet and greet each other, except a faint grunting sound of someone, and the sound of pots and pans clanging together with a stove. The smell of the food cooking seemed closer.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Lobby

"What smells so appetizing?" Xin asked Fox and Falco.

"Dinner. It is served to everyone as a whole, and you can even pick dishes from your home planet, everyone sits at the various dining tables, or can, if they want," replied Fox to Xin. "Infact we're just about to pass it now," Fox added. They all stopped and stared into the room.

"Wow, they've outdone there selves this year," Falco said aloud.

**

* * *

**

Fox's Mind

Fox was feeling uncomfortable with Falco being a few steps from him and not trying anything. "What was with him, coming out of his room with his shirt off? I wouldn't mind it but, it's just odd how he would snap back to being so nice. Before I told him, he would wear no shirt when I entered his room, but after, he would be more conserved as if he were afraid. I guess he's no longer afraid," Fox thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Lobby

"Let's go, Fox," Xin shouted a few feet away, in the main hallway. Fox snapped back from his thoughts and walked to them. Falco was staring at Xin in an odd way, but Fox didn't seem to notice.

"And that's the pool, its huge, one acre on it's own," Falco told Xin and pointing out the window. Falco kept his eyes on Fox as he told Xin. But Xin's face was glued to the glass doors of the pool. Fox felt even more uncomfortable with Falco's blue eyes staring at him.

"It's a shame no one was here," Xin said, walking back to the elevator. This time Xin was walking ahead of the other two. The grunting sound came again, from Fox's left. Fox turned his head to face the noise, and looked towards a room with a partially open door. The room was labeled Training, and it sounded like someone was lifting weights.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up later," Fox said. Fox stopped and peered through the door. He still couldn't see anything, so he leaned in a bit. The door made a creaking noise, and Fox though, "Oh shit."

"Who's there?" came a gruff voice. Fox knew the voice all too familiar, he caught a glimpse of Wolf, who also had no shirt on. Fox could see the sweat forming on Wolf's brow, and the white tuff of fur located on his chest. Fox couldn't help but be aroused by what he saw, but he quickly shoved the feeling off of him.

"Sorry," Fox replied and rushed to the elevator. Wolf recognized that voice and smirked a bit. Fox had enough time to catch the elevator Falco and Xin were in, but was somewhat out of breath.

"What'd you see?" asked Falco.

"Nothing…nothing," replied Fox.

Falco got off the elevator on his floor, and Xin and Fox waited for the next floor to get off.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Training Room A

Not long after Fox, Falco, and Xin left to go to their rooms. A tired lupine set in the Training room lifting weights.

"That voice is all too familiar," Wolf thought. Wolf had finished his twenty-fifth rep, and was ready to head back to his room. "Fox…" he thought to himself and sighed. He grabbed the towel off the bench and wiped the sweat from his face. "Weird, this place was completely full a few minutes ago," Wolf thought to himself. He slid on a black undershirt and proceeded to exit to Training room.

He walked to the elevator, and pulled out his key card. "BM3, I shouldn't have to pull this out to know which room is mine," he thought. The chime from the elevator alerted Wolf, who had been thinking about something. The chime made his ear twitch and he exited the elevator. He slid the key card into door and yanked the handle.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Room BM3

Wolf entered the room to hear the soft snoring of Falco, who had fallen asleep again. "Stupid Bird…" Wolf thought. Wolf lifted his arm and sniffed at his arm pit. He smelled like an old gym sock. He gathered some materials from his duffle bag; soap, and clothes. Wolf took off his shirt and grabbed a fresh towel and shuffled off to the shower on the east side of his room.

Wolf stripped down to his bare back, and walked into the shower. The water in the mansion was hot, just the way he wanted. Steam quickly enveloped the shower. Wolf found time in the shower to reflect on anything that's happened recently. His mind quickly shot to Fox. He no longer grimaced when Fox came to mind. Infact, they haven't crossed paths recently, until now.

"Stupid mutt," he heard himself say. Wolf spread the body wash rather slowly over his body, going slower over the parts he liked the most. He seemed saddened when he began to play with himself. He wished it was someone else who would toy with him in the shower. Somehow in his brain, at that moment in time, the thought of a lover, and the thought of Fox intersected. Wolf's eye opened, and he stopped all of his motions. His cock was throbbing, but not enough for him to release his load. His face was tinted with pink.

"Fox?" he asked himself. "I've always preferred men…but why fox? There are a lot of things to like about him actually, he's cute…I guess." A strange feeling was built up in his heart and there was no denying it.

"This is awkwardly sudden," he thought. Wolf would think that his attitude would make a barrier, to mask his true feelings.

He went to dry off and retrieve his clothes from atop the sink. Everything was in its place, and Wolf could still hear the feint sounds of snoring coming from Falco, just beyond the door to the bedroom. He put on his regular fighting outfit, and stuffed the towel and his used attire down the laundry hamper, assigned to each room.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion

Wolf was heading to his bed when the sound of a clanging Spatula and Frying pan were heard. The sound rattled throughout the smash mansion and everyone was alerted. Beyond each hallway you could hear doors opening and closing, and the murmurs of the smash competitors. This sound was Kirby's signature way of alerting the competitors that any meal is being served.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Room BM3

Falco woke up pretty aggravated, and finally managed to catch Wolf to settle a few things. Wolf was heading out of the door, when Falco stopped him. Falco grasped his shoulder, hoping to turn him around.

"Listen, I think we need to have a talk," he said in hatred.

"No, you listen, if you even gave two shits about Fox, you would've known that Star Wolf and I haven't done anything illegal. But, you would know that, for sticking with Star Fox, right?" Wolf replied sounding angry and defensive at the same time. Falco quickly went quiet and felt his body tense up. Falco was flustered. The rage inside of him was growing. Falco balled his hand into a fist, but before he knew it, Wolf was out the door. He swung and hit the door hard.

"Fuck," he yelled out. This gave Wolf some weird looks from fighters in the hall way, on their way to lunch. But Wolf was smiling as he took the stairs down to the dining room.

"That was awkward," came a voice, along with other murmurs as Wolf passed. The hall was filled with talk among what had just happened, but it soon faded away to idle conversations about dinner. The smashers could choose virtually any kind of food they wanted. Kirby and the staff [1] worked leisurely to fulfill this task.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Room CM3

The sound of dinner time was echoing through the halls. This was Xin's first time ever coming to the smash mansion, and he saw it best if he ate some of the food there also.

"So, you coming or what?" Fox asked. He looked over at Xin, who seemed deep in thought. "Xin?" he asked again.

"Sorry," Xin blushed. "Sure, I guess," he added on. Xin was eager to meet other smasher, but he was also eager to spend more time with Fox. The two headed out of the room, and were surprised to see everyone else had already left for dinner. Back down the elevator they went, then to the dining hall. Everyone was to sit before ordering from the menu. There were at least ten tables, six rectangular, and four circular.

**

* * *

**

Smash Mansion: Dining Hall

Across the room, sat a lethargic Zelda. She was sitting alone, claiming she was waiting for someone when Samus and Peach were offering to sit with her.

Fox noticed Zelda and began to walk to her. Xin trailed behind Fox, to sit with him.

"Fox!" Zelda said, her lazy feeling fading away. She held her hand up and waved. Xin shuffled from behind Fox. "Who's your friend?" She said as she smiled.

"Oh right, you two haven't met before. Xin, this is Zelda. Zelda, this is Xin," Fox introduced.

"Why hello," Zelda said with that same smile as before.

"Um, hi…your highness," Xin said politely.

"Please, you don't have to call me that," she assured Xin. Xin shot Zelda a smile and sat down next to Fox, across from Zelda.

It was about time to order. A few tables away, a lonely lupine sat with a depressed look on his face. Xin noticed and felt sad on the inside. He stood out of his seat, "Do you mind?" he asked Zelda and Fox nicely, showing he cared. Zelda and Fox turned their heads, and saw how lonely Wolf was.

"Go ahead," Zelda said, answering for Fox. Zelda has something else to discuss with Fox while Xin was away.

* * *

[1] Staff, just a bunch of emissariens, it'll make alot more sense later on.

Wooooooooow! that was odd.

please say you liked it ;-;

Zelda: So fox....

Fox: huh?

Zelda: -evil smile-

Xin: Hey I forgot my...o_O wtf?


End file.
